Eyrian Empire
A major political unit on the World of Greyhawke. So far the only political unit that Earth has had contact with. The United States signed the Lost Persons Treaty with this political entity. Things Known A Gazetteer of the Empire was supplied by Julian. The following is stated: *The Empire is an absolute monarchy under the Rule of the Most High and Holy Tesral, Emperor of Eyrie, god of Justice. He is a Phoenix. *The empire consists of 21 kingdoms. *The Empire has little law. The accompanying Law book is more of a pamphlet. It is explained that most law is local, and must adhere to Eyrian Metalaw. *Literacy is common, they have printing presses and a decent distribution. *Magic is more common. It replaces technology in many aspects. The magic level is several orders of magnitude greater than that of Earth. (Results of investigation, conversation, and examination of Greyhawken magical artifacts.) Such articles as massive flying sailing ships are to be found. *"Gods" are common. These beings posses an innate magic called "primal" that allows to to flaunt physical law and violate casualty, altering reality at will. They range over a wide band of possible power levels. Observed being Julian, who had no problem co-existing on Earth, and Coran who caused a world wide breakout event (The Healing Wave) simply by standing there. Julian was noted as regenerating lost limbs, removing mass magical curses (The Rats) and raising the dead, all with a simple expression of will. He was noted as a minor god. Bureau Policy:' Avoid "gods". This cannot end well. Gazetteer Ainadorlintaur Ruler: The Most High and Holy Patriarch Tommie Lanaren Elisoria KoE -- male Sulnarquendi Government: Patriarchy Capital: Caleborleen Racial Mix: Elf, Centaur, Human Leoman Primary Religions: Vala, Other Languages: Quenya, Greek Legal Quirks: Cities, Towns, and Major Landmarks: Caleborleen-- Located in and around the Great Mother Tree Wingsfall -- A village in the mixed style. It is noted for the large number of avians and half avians that have settled there. The Mother Tree-- A tree a mile high and three miles wide. The site of Caleborleen. The tree that gave rise to the entire forest after it's destruction in the Great Holocaust 90,000 years ago. The Lakelands -- An area shared with Janorda these large lakes cover vast areas of the forest. Noted Persons: Other: Airalan Ruler: King Jenna "The Just" Airalan -- male Gerinyes Government: Monarchy Capital: Jewel Racial Mix: Human, other Primary Religions: none primary, many practiced. Languages: Airalaner, Quenya Legal Quirks: Changing a brand, fouling a well, or cutting fences are capital offenses. Cities, Towns, and Major Landmarks: Airlan City -- Port on Bottle Lake Scotsdale -- Imperial Duchy New Murica -- Fine instrument manufacturing. Bottle Lake -- Lake created by the worlds biggest decanter of endless water lost in the depths of the lake. Wall Road -- Foundations of the ancient border wall of the Desolation of the Dark Lord, an artifact of the centuries long war with the Domains. Noted Persons: Suszan McDonald -- Duchess of Scotsdale Other: the sub-race of Human called Airilaners comes from this area. They are marked by height and build, having the proportions of normal Humans, but being on average 12 inches taller. Blonds and redheads are common as are green, violet, or amber eyes. Altanis Ruler: Winnferd Cordanton -- female Human Government: Capital: Racial Mix: Primary Religions: Languages: Legal Quirks: Cities, Towns, and Major Landmarks: Noted Persons: Other: Bronzeload Ruler: Weston Sureblade -- male Gnome Government: Capital: Racial Mix: Primary Religions: Languages: Legal Quirks: Cities, Towns, and Major Landmarks: Noted Persons: Other: Cotburg Ruler: Albert Vic X -- male Human Government: Capital: Racial Mix: Primary Religions: Languages: Legal Quirks: Cities, Towns, and Major Landmarks: Noted Persons: Other: Dellis Ruler: Sarah II -- female Human Government: Capital: Racial Mix: Primary Religions: Languages: Legal Quirks: Cities, Towns, and Major Landmarks: Noted Persons: ' '''Other: ' Duantin '''Ruler: Gregory -- male half Aviard Government: Capital: Racial Mix: Primary Religions: Languages: Legal Quirks: Cities, Towns, and Major Landmarks: ''' '''Noted Persons: Other: Estivan Ruler: Droum Yaneson -- male Human Government: Capital: Racial Mix: Primary Religions: Languages: Legal Quirks: Cities, Towns, and Major Landmarks: Noted Persons: Other: Eyrie Ruler: Patriarch Endarin Elsoria KoE -- male half Phoenix Government: Patriarchy Capital: Eyrie Keep Racial Mix: Human Elven other. Primary Religions: Vala, various other. Languages: Quenya, Arailaner, Greek Legal Quirks: Cities, Towns, and Major Landmarks: Eyrie Keep: The largest castle known. the outer walls span 25 miles in length. Woodmanor: the Imperial Capital. Noted Persons: Other: Fornowerrowdelf Ruler: Durin Iornhand -- male Dwarf Government: Monarchy Capital: Racial Mix: Primary Religions: Languages: Legal Quirks: Cities, Towns, and Major Landmarks: Noted Persons: Other: Janorda Ruler: The Most High and Holy Abba Eecreeana Suzerain of Janorda -- male Phoenix Government: Monarchy Capital: The City of Abba Racial Mix: Human, Elf, Gnome, Hobbit, other. Primary Religions: none primary, may practiced. Languages: Greek, Quenya Legal Quirks: '''Cities, Towns, and Major Landmarks: Duchy of Seahaven'' -- The largest City in the Empire. Durum Town -- Residence of Abba Eecreeana Delta -- Another large port city in the north of the Kingdom. Riverforks -- Good sized city in the Lakelands region. Abba Sanctuary -- Ancient residence of the Abbas and legendary fool killer. Ladywood -- An area of forest primeval. The Lady Molly Abba is said to have a cabin deep in this area. Noted Persons: Abba Book -- Crown Prince of Janorda and Duke of Seahaven. Molly Abba -- Queen and legendary beauty. Coran the Golden -- Knight Commander, Imperial household. He makes his home in the Riverforks area. Sharla -- Goddess of the Leomans. Dragon Clanhouse is in the Riverforks area. Other: Kigeya Ruler: Stonn son of Stonn -- male Human Government: Capital: Racial Mix: Primary Religions: Languages: Legal Quirks: Cities, Towns, and Major Landmarks: Noted Persons: Other: Maunritainia Ruler: Emerson of the Lake Palmer KoE -- male Human Government: Capital: Racial Mix: Primary Religions: Languages: Legal Quirks: Cities, Towns, and Major Landmarks: Noted Persons: Other: Mernin Ruler Lirica -- 1/2 Phoenix f Government Capital Racial Mix Primary Religions Languages Legal Quirks Cities, Towns, and Major Landmarks Noted Persons Other Novimeer Ruler: The Most High and Holy Havan Demeritich KoE -- male Phoenix Government: Monarchy Capital: Rasputingrad Racial Mix: Human, other Primary Religions: Church of Creation, Vala, others Languages: Russian, Quenya Legal Quirks: While the Tzar is the ruler of the Kingdom many town are ruled by Town Meetings. All adults in the town meet to discuss issues and vote on them. The town will have an extractive that deals with minor issues between meeting and is chosen in those meetings. Cities, Towns, and Major Landmarks: Novi St. Petrograd -- Largest city in the kingdom and the main trading hub of the area. God's Wound Lake -- Site of the meteor hit 96,000 years ago. It is the central feature of the Kingdom. Noted Persons: Ivan Demeritich and Gerogri Ivanovich, gods of the Church of Creation Other: Fonded by the White Russians some 10,000 years ago. They fled the demon Bolshevik with the aid of St. Rasputin and Baba Yaga. The land around God's Wound Lake was still seen as a cursed land. The White Russians took the cursed land and prospered. Phichi Ruler Shara Godin -- Human f Government Capital Racial Mix Primary Religions Languages Legal Quirks Cities, Towns, and Major Landmarks Noted Persons Other Rior Ruler Tanith Killip -- Human f Government Capital Racial Mix Primary Religions Languages Legal Quirks Cities, Towns, and Major Landmarks Noted Persons Other Thunder Mountains Ruler Boralin Kenshjalid -- Dwarf m Government Capital Racial Mix Primary Religions Languages Legal Quirks Cities, Towns, and Major Landmarks Noted Persons Other Turkairi Ruler Gordon -- Human m Government Capital Racial Mix Primary Religions Languages Legal Quirks Cities, Towns, and Major Landmarks Noted Persons Other Veidika Ruler Edmund Quet KoE -- Human m Government Capital Racial Mix Primary Religions Languages Legal Quirks Cities, Towns, and Major Landmarks Noted Persons Other Tahairia Ruler Elorvar Whitewind KoE -- Human m Government Capital Racial Mix Primary Religions Languages Legal Quirks Cities, Towns, and Major Landmarks Noted Persons Other Category:Politics Category:Places Category:Supernatural Category:Outsiders